


Nothing At Stake

by ErosRose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Exploring Jugs Sexuality, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosRose/pseuds/ErosRose
Summary: Plot: One friend helps another friend out, will there be consequences? And if so what?[Okay so this prompt came from an account on tumblr that didn't feel there was enough/any Jughead smut readily available and I kind of agreed. I've never written smut before and it's probably not going to be really graphic smut. Chapters 1&2 contain no smut]





	1. Crazy Solutions

‘Okay so I’ve come up with a kinda bizarre solution.’ You slid into the booth opposite Jughead Jones.

‘Solution to what?’ He muttered, his eyes firmly attached to his laptop screen.

‘Exploring your sexuality.’ You stated bluntly.

He hummed under his breath, clearly not paying attention to you. You stared at him waiting for his reaction, you stole a few fries from the basket he had sitting at the side of him. Finally his mind registered what you had said and his brows knitted together.

‘Wait, what?’ He sighed.

‘Okay, so I said it’s bizarre and if you don’t wanna go ahead with what I’m going to suggest-‘

‘-Just tell me.’ He interrupted bluntly.

‘We’ve established that I find you attractive, I wouldn’t be averse to you- exploring your- sexuality. With me.’ You let out a long breath you didn’t remember holding.

Jughead’s face was unreadable, he stared at you blankly.

‘You said you didn’t know whether you were asexual or not; and that you’d never been in a position to discover-’ you trailed off, ‘Like I said, it’s stupid and if you don’t want to.’

‘You wanna be fuck buddies, is that what you’re saying?’ His eyebrow was raised.

‘I- I suppose kind of… I just want to help.’ Your face was flushed red and you knew it. ‘I mean we’re not really friends Jug, there’s nothing much at stake if it doesn’t work.’

‘Okay, so hypothetically how would we go about doing this?’

‘I have a free house most nights, if you ever wanted to come around.’

‘What if I hurt you?’

‘Like I said Jug, we’re not really friends. At the most I might feel a little self-conscious, I can deal with that.’

‘Is this just for my benefit, or?’ He continued to interrogate you. You needed to show him that you were confident in your proposition, you could deal with whatever was going to happen.

‘Like I said, I find you attractive. I’d like to-’ you bit your lip and smiled, in a faux flirty gesture, ‘-see what’s going on under all those layers.’ You leant across the table and fiddled with the zipper to his jacket.

His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

‘Okay.’ He whispered hoarsely. ‘I’m game.’


	2. 2

You were haphazardly throwing your books into your locker when he crept up behind you. He appeared bashful, his icy blue eyes bore into you and his mouth moved aimlessly in an attempt to form words. You waited patiently.

‘Can I- I mean would it be okay if- If I came over to your place tonight?’ he stuttered.

It took a _hell_ of a lot of energy not to gleefully smile, so you bit your lip and nodded firmly.

‘Cool.’

You let the corner of your mouth quirk, you had to let him know that _this_ was okay, you playfully shoved his shoulder.

‘It doesn’t have teeth Jug.’ You sarcastically quipped when you noticed your jovial jab did nothing to lighten his spirits.

He snorted, ‘Gross- You’re gross you know that, right?’

‘You just snorted pal, that doesn’t exactly get me in the mood.’ You smiled as he blushed, clearly embarrassed and maybe a little self-conscious. ‘I’m joking Jug, it _totally_ does it for me.’

‘Fuck off!’ He laughed and pushed back on your shoulder like you had done to him.

The bell rang for class but before Jughead could dart off into the crowd, you kissed your hand and placed it on his cheek.

‘I’ll see you tonight, _lover._ ’ You whispered in a faux seductive tone as your hand slid down his face, mischief gleamed behind your eyes.

Jughead’s teeth met his top lip as he let a frustrated sigh. His tongue rolled over his teeth, his eyes fluttered closed and he rolled back his head with a shake.

‘You don’t even know about it.’ His eyes raked down from your face and across the length of your body, he was playing the game.

As he turned his back to you in a bid to join the growing crowd of students that were oblivious to your conversation, you shivered in anticipation.


	3. 3

When you got home from school that afternoon you regretted ever suggesting anything. Jughead Jones was going to be coming around to _your_ house in an hours’ time and you were maybe gonna _do it._

You never expected your first time to be so calculated, and you had to be honest - you never expected it be _Jughead Jones_ either. You guessed it would be with your first serious boyfriend, spontaneous and done with love. The only compromising factor between your expectations and the reality of it all was that it would be probably be _super_ awkward.

As you walked through the door you ran upstairs to your bedroom, it was relatively tidy – if you didn’t include the fact that your carpet was essentially all of the clothes you owned. You swept up what you could into your arms and began ramming them into your closet, slamming the door shut before they could avalanche back onto the carpet. You stared at the clock on the bedside table, you still had half an hour until he arrived.

Half an hour for your anxiety to build. You perched yourself on your bed, your mind swimming with possible outcomes this afternoon could have and _fuck_ why did you have to suggest this?

Twenty minutes. Was twenty minutes enough to have a quick shower? You noticed your palms were sweating. _Fuck._ You quickly stripped off, deciding it was only common courtesy to shower before engaging in any of _those_ activities.

Ten minutes. You stepped out of the shower and quickly slid the black hair-tie off your wrist and slung your damp hair into high ponytail. You quickly ran to your room and pulled on whatever clothes were on top of the pile in your closet: a black faded t-shirt with the logo of band you’d never listened too before adorning the front and a pair of grey track shorts. You had _never_ looked hotter.

With four minutes to go the doorbell rang.

‘You’re earl-’ you stopped in your tracks as you opened the door and took in his appearance.

Of course he wore his beloved beanie, his curling raven hair untamed and peaking out from underneath; however instead of the usual dark ensemble of clothing he usually sported, he was wearing a blue plaid flannel shirt although his black skinny jeans remained. 

What struck you most however was the small arrangement of pink tulips he held in his right hand.

‘I- I just thought you might like these.’ He held them towards you, his cheeks tinted with almost the same colour as the flowers.

‘There lovely Jug. I- er’ thank you.’ You took the tulips from his outstretched hand and stepped aside from the door to let him in, ‘I’ll just go and put these in some water, urm, if you wanna head upstairs? My bedroom is the very last door.’

He nodded stoically and watched as you whisked off into what he could only assume was the kitchen, you suddenly felt very self-conscious that the shorts you had picked out of the pile were a little _too_ small.

 _Breathe._ You thought to yourself as you stood over the kitchen sink, your hand shaking as you filled a large glass of water up to place your flowers in. 

_Flowers, he got you flowers. Was he trying to kill you?_


	4. Chapter 4

As you slowly took the stairs up towards your bedroom, your bedroom in which Jughead Jones was waiting for you, the confidence you had tried to exhibit earlier with Jug had suddenly disappeared. You couldn’t do this.

You entered your room expecting to find him perched on your bed however he was hunched over looking at your selection of DVD’s. The door creaked signalling your entrance, Jughead’s head spun around.

 _’27 Dresses_? You actually _own_ this film?’ He had the DVD with Katherine Heigl’s condescending smile gracing the cover in his hands. He was smirking as he looked at you.

‘Guilty pleasure.’ You smiled, ‘Before I found out she was a total bitch I used to love that film.’

‘I’ve never seen it. I just can’t believe you’d watch this kind of crap.’ He studied the back of the DVD.

‘So fight me Jones, sometimes I’m a stereotypical girl and I like cheesy rom-coms.’ You crossed over to your bed and perched on the end of it, studying him as he remained crouched by your DVD case.

‘Maybe we should watch it? Or anything?’ He suggested.

You knew what he meant, he felt just as awkward as you and _Holy Christ_ were you relieved. You tilted your head, smiling softly and chewing on the inside of your mouth, you nodded.

‘How old school are we watching DVD’s, I mean who _does_ that anymore?’ You laughed softly, hoping to relieve the building tension in the air with some sarcasm.

Jughead blew a laugh out through his nose as he opened the DVD case, his narrow shoulders shrugged with the sound. You watched as he began to set up the DVD player that sat opposite your bed, it had been gathering dust since the rise of Netflix and you were _kinda_ amazed it still worked.

Before long the _27 Dresses_ menu title lit up the screen, floral and girly with the music to match. Jughead spun his head to look at you shaking his head in disappointment with his lips drawn into his mouth, fighting back a smile.

You scooted further backwards onto bed until your back hit the wall, tentatively Jones joined you, the bed dipped with combined weight of you both.

‘I can’t believe I’m actually going to watch this film.’ He whispered.

-

You tried to keep your focus on the film as best you could but the way your arms grazed each other’s in the close proximity you were sat in and the way your bare legs pressed against his black skinny jeans and the way his left hand was barely millimetres away from grazing your thigh, it was all too much.

You stared blankly ahead at the screen but whatever hijinks Heigl was getting herself into remained a mystery to you, _despite_ seeing the film at least thirty times before. Your fingers itched to close the gaps between you; _despite_ knowing that the exact reason as to why he was here you couldn’t muster the courage to act on your impulse.

After all this was about _Jug_.

 _Not_ about you.

You thought about taking a brief look at him, just a subtle glance, maybe he was invested in the budding romance of Katherine Heigl and James Marsden?

He wasn’t.

He was staring at you. His lips were parted and his breathing was shallow, you could hear it now. His gaze brought you back into the room. His fingers that rested _so_ closely next to you were twitching.

He wasn’t staring at your face though, like you were with him. But he was staring at your body, your legs in particular and maybe the track shorts were a good idea, you thought.

You shifted your legs so they crossed at the ankle and his eyes immediately darted up to yours, realising he had been caught out.

Rather than look away bashfully however, like you expected, he held your gaze and you could only imagine what you looked like. Your breathing as shallow as his, pupils dilated most probably, you could feel your desire coursing through your body and the sound of blood pumping into your ears was almost deafening.

You knew the second you licked your lips and his eyes flickered to them that the game was over, you wasn’t sure who the winner would be but you were inclined not to care.

His lips claimed yours and you never expected his lips to be so soft, they worked unknowingly with expertise. Sucking your bottom lip between his, his tongue darting out experimentally, you barely even noticed his hand resting on your hip until it touched bare skin.

Your t-shirt had ridden up about an inch due to the frenzied movements of you both exploring each other. As his palm came into contact with the soft flesh of your hip your other senses began to kick in.

The hyper-awareness of where your body was in relation to Jughead Jones. In a matter of minutes Jughead had enveloped you, pushing you further down the bed and into your pillow. Where once your legs had been side-by-side, now one of Jughead’s legs was planted firmly between yours. Your hands had found the nape of his neck and your fingers had entangled with the short black curls that poked out from underneath his beanie. The hand that wasn’t gently caressing your hip lay by your head, supporting Jughead’s weight but also captured you in this little perfect bubble.

His hand absentmindedly began to trace a path between your hip and the side of your ribs, with each little movement your shirt rode up more and more, you could feel the cloth of his flannel shirt pressing against your stomach.

You could feel your heart beating harder and harder in your chest as his hand trailed closer and closer to your chest, his hand practically grazing the underside of your tit.

Strangely you regretted not putting a bra on after your shower, you wished there was some kind of barrier between Jughead’s hands and the soft flesh of your breast.

As his hand grew ever closer to the now puckered skin you drew in a sharp breath and immediately Jughead’s lips flew from your own.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Sorry,’ you panted with a labouring breath, ‘I just didn’t expect-‘

Jughead’s eyes were lustfully glazed over as they stared into yours, a red and blotchy blush had crept from his neck to his cheeks, and his lips were red and plump from the nips of your teeth. Tentatively you used the hands that were still wrapped around his neck to draw him into a second tender a kiss.

The frenzied movements of your first kiss were now a thing of the past; you began to slowly explore each other’s lips and you let your hands roam down from his neck and across the expanse of his back. You both began to melt into the kiss and Jughead slowly began to place more of his weight down onto your body.

Your hands began to tug on the layers of Jughead’s clothes, your actions fuelled by lust once again became feverish as you pulled his jacket from his shoulders. Your lips broke apart whilst he threw his jacket off to the side, but rather than reclaim them as he crashed back down on top of you, his lips met your neck, kissing, sucking, biting. You moaned quietly as his mouth left small red marks in their path; bringing your leg up behind his backside you drew him in closer and only then could you feel the effects of what this deed was doing to him. Jughead began to tense up at the friction between your bodies.

‘Sorry-’ he mumbled into your ear and he began to alleviate himself from your body.

You groaned in frustration and arched your back, pushing yourself closer to him whilst he tried pull away, you captured his lips again hastily and felt Jughead growl against them. With the new and closer contact between your bodies now you could feel the hard peaks of your breasts brushing against Jughead’s chest through the thin material of your t-shirts. They craved attention.

‘Jug-’ you panted, ‘my-shirt- take-off- take off my shirt.’

Jughead’s mouth ran dry, he looked into your eyes looking confirmation that you had really just asked that, you wriggled in anticipation which was only made worse as his fingers skirted the edge of your t-shirt.

Slowly his hand gathered the material at the bottom of your shirt and began to reveal skin; using his other hand he followed the t-shirt with his palm flat against your stomach, his eyes also began to trail up the length of your body. As the shirt uncovered your breasts you heard Jughead make an audible gulp, he gathered the rest of material and you helped him pull it over your head.

Laying back down you began to feel vulnerable, Jughead’s gaze never faltered as he looked down at your chest and you wanted to cover yourself up with your arms. Slowly however and without warning, Jughead’s face moved closer to your chest, you gasped as his warm mouth enclosed around your nipple.

Softly he began to roll his tongue around the small nub; his other hand snuck up to meet your other breast and his hand caressed the skin whilst his thumb gently circled your nipple. You whined at Jughead’s gentle touches and ran your hands through his hair wildly, his beanie abandoned on the floor.

The warmth of Jughead’s mouth suddenly left your breast and exposed it the cold air, the skin was wet and pebbled and Jughead looked down at it as though he was rather pleased. His eyes flickered up to yours and he smiled wickedly. You tucked your fingers under his chin and began to pull his face back to yours; just as you’re lips reached his you heard the door to the front of your house slam shut.

‘Shit!’ You shouted in a whisper and proceeded to throw Jughead off of you and onto the floor, frantically searching for your shirt.

-

The following night you were back at your booth in Pop’s facing an incredibly smug looking Jughead Jones.

‘Will you stop it with that face?’ You asked.

In a switch of role-reversals you were sat studiously typing on your laptop, Jughead on the other hand had spent the majority of the night watching you with a cocky smirk.

‘What face?’ He asked with a faux innocence.

Your eyes glanced up from the screen, he was staring at you with puppy dog eyes and a pout to match, until before long it morphed back into that smug crooked grin. Your cheeks flamed furiously as you knew what thoughts were swimming through his mind.

‘You’re really proud of yourself aren’t you?’

‘Yes. Yes I am.’ He answered honestly, his voice filled with mirth.

Suddenly he had switched over from the other side of the booth and had sidled himself up comfortably next to you. His arm hung around the backside of the booth and his face drew closely to side of your ear.

‘If you’d have watched me come undone you totally be sat there with a smirk on your face.’ He whispered into your ear.

You squirmed in your seat as you felt a warmth fill your stomach. You turned your face towards him, your noses were almost touching, you lightly placed your hand on his thigh and watched as his body involuntarily jerked.

 ‘Juggie,’ you whispered, ‘I’m counting on it.’

-

The smutty exchange of words and heated looks continued for the next couple of weeks, your activities however did not. Despite him talking the talk, he wasn’t really ready to walk the walk, he needed a little time to recoup and you accepted that. One thing that stuck in your mind though, over everything else that had happened that afternoon, was the bunch of tulips Jughead had offered you as he stepped into your house.

In a lusty daze you had forgotten that you had left them on the kitchen countertop- that was until your mom noticed them and began questioning where they had come from. Rather than let your mom know that they had come from the boy who you were possibly going to lose your virginity to, you hastily fibbed that you had bought them for her as gesture of love. Before she could titivate them and place them on display you stealthily stole one to press in-between some books.

As you continued to think about the flowers over the following days you vowed that you would ask him about them at some point, and seeing him from across the hall at his locker you deemed there was no time like the present.

You began to feel more comfortable speaking to Jughead outside of the bubble that was Pop’s diner, however you still tried to make sure the famous trio were out of sight before you did. It wasn’t that you didn’t like Betty, Veronica or Archie, you did or at least you _would,_ but you had never really spoken to them before. You figured that they were Jug’s friends, his closest friends, that didn’t mean that they would automatically be yours by default. You were pretty sure they wouldn’t even particularly like you.

‘So,’ you began, ‘why the flowers?’

He closed his locker door to reveal your face, ‘Excuse me?’

‘You brought me flowers, it was weird.’

‘I’m sorry? I guess?’ Jughead looked bemused, ‘Next time I won’t bother.’ He added somewhat bitterly.

‘Oh, no! Jug- I mean they were lovely, it’s just, I don’t know I suppose-‘

‘It’s okay Em, I don’t know, okay? It just felt like the right thing to do in that situation.’ A light blush began to inch over his face, you loved – no you _liked_ – that speaking about it could still render him flustered.

You noticed that a painful awkwardness had started to take command of him, his thumbs fiddled nervously over his balled up hands. You knew exactly how to deal with it. You looked around quickly, searching for suspicious eyes but they all seemed oblivious. Carefully you drew yourself in closer to Jughead Jones, barely inches away from, you tilted your head and gently toed his boot with your sneaker.  

‘So you said next time?’ you quietly breathed.

A light ignited behind Jughead’s eyes, his tongue quickly peaked out from his mouth to wet his lips. His eyes flickered to your lips and he smirked before turning away and walking in the opposite direction.

‘Bastard.’ You whispered to yourself with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Who are you and how are you affiliated with Jughead Jones?’

Your usual hideout place during school lunch hours was the library, it was typically abandoned at lunch times – not even Mrs. Appleby, the librarian, stuck around. Mrs. Appleby entrusted that you could remain in the library unsupervised, however if anyone was to come you would inform her by ringing the desk bell. No one however, would usually be caught dead in this place outside of teaching hours, but for you it was a haven: it was warm, it was quiet and most importantly it was encased with books.  You looked up from the book you were engrossed in to see a face you would never have expected.

‘Kevin Keller?’

‘Yes honey, that’s me. But what I asked was, who are you?’ He smiled, although you were sure that it was anything but sincere.

Rather than let this guy think he could intimidate you decided to hit back.

‘Why exactly do you want to know? You mimicked Kevin’s insincere smile and tone.

He let out a huff and rolled his eyes, he drew his face in closer to yours.

‘I saw you at his locker today and I’d say you looked a little bit more than friendly.’

 _Well_ _shit_ , he really had got you there. Instead of letting the little shit know that he caught you out you feigned ignorance.

‘I think you’ve got the wrong girl buddy.’

‘Oh no way sweetheart, I mean with a body like yours, I could hardly mistake you for someone else.’  He smiled again however this time it appeared to be more genuine. ‘At least Jughead has good taste.’

He was trying to use his compliments to trip you up, your face however remained indifferent.

‘ _Listen_ , I don’t know what you _thought_ you saw but there is _nothing_ going on between me and Jughead Jones.’ You stated pointedly.

You couldn’t let a good thing go like this before it had even had the chance to really begin.

Kevin brought his arm up to lean on the table, he rested his face against his fist and gazed at you.

‘So you _aren’t_ the reason he’s been less aloof lately? I mean I’d go as far as to say the guy’s _happy_.’ Kevin sarcastically jibed.

You stared Kevin down, saying nothing, you hoped he’d just get up and leave and never speak of this again. You watched however as the cogs in his brain shifted around, something wicked crossed his mind and he smirked.

‘So what’s he like?’

This was it. You knew what he meant and thinking back to that day and the words spoken after it, you couldn’t stop the involuntary flush from giving away your deepest secret.

Kevin began to register what the colour that expanded from your cheeks and down past your neck meant. Clearly he hadn’t anticipated his question to receive an honest answer as his mouth formed a stunned expression.

‘No!’ He shouted in the silent library, it echoed in the small space.

‘No fucking way, Jughead Jones-‘ He sighed in disbelief.

‘Seriously!?’ He asked, his eyes became softer and his voice a little quieter.

Your mouth felt like it had been sewn shut and your heart hammered in your chest.

‘Kevin-‘ you began shakily, ‘please, you can’t say anything.’

‘Oh honey no!’ He exclaimed, shaking his head and bring on of your hands into both of his.

‘I would never, I’m gay not a monster!’ Kevin swore with a friendly smile.

‘- And Jughead can’t know that you know either.’

You knew that if Jughead knew that Kevin knew, the whole thing would be over, and although it was unfair and unmoral to keep it from him you _really_ didn’t want it to be over.

-

Despite the fact that you wished you had been more careful and not caught in your pursuit of wooing Jughead Jones there was a part of you that felt grateful that it had happened.

After your conversation in the library with Kevin he had invited you over to his house later that night. You had to go, to make sure that Kevin would be truthful to his word and not let slip to Betty, Veronica or Archie. What you didn’t expect was after several hours, the first couple being awkward, you began to spill your guts to Kevin Keller.

You left out the explicit bits but told him everything in between: from what you and Jug _really_ were, to the flowers that he had brought to you that day. You let your anxieties flood from your lips and Kevin listened silently, intently.

By the end of your ramblings your heart was pounding as you came to the realisation of the situation you had gotten yourself into.

‘Em, you’ve fallen hard and you didn’t even know it.’ Kevin confirmed.

\-   

On the following afternoon you received a knock at your door, you had been making a PBJ when the knock disturbed you. As you were walking to the door you noticed you had caught your hand in some jelly so proceeded to lick it off.

You were still in the process of cleaning your hand as you answered the door, a relaxed looking Jughead stood at the threshold. Your mouth hovered of your hand and his mouth split into a smirk as he realised what you were doing. Holding his gaze you slowly licked the jelly from side of your hand.

‘Is your mom home?’ He asked huskily, with a quirked eyebrow and a crooked smile.

‘I hope not.’ You replied with innocence and offered him a smile. You turned back into your house and left the door open for him to walk in.

‘I was just making a PBJ.’ You called back to him. ‘Do you want one?’

You spun around to see where he was, you didn’t expect to come into contact with his solid body. You let out an ‘oomph’ before his lips were on yours.

You could sense that you tasted like blackcurrant jelly and Jughead’s mouth and tongue could not possibly get enough of it. His hands had a firm grip on your hips, yours rested on his chest.

‘I didn’t bring any flowers this time.’ He whispered roughly as he pulled his lips from yours, you laughed.

Jughead’s eyes flickered behind you, he reached his arm around your waist and stole the sandwich from the counter, he raised it to his mouth and took a big bite. Your mouth opened in shock.

‘Did you just eat my sandwich? _My_ sandwich?!’

Jughead smiled with his mouth closed, his cheeks filled with your PBJ sandwich. You stared him down, trying your best to look deadly. Jughead’s smile only got bigger.

‘Are you trying to scare me?’ He asked once he had managed to swallow his bite of the sandwich.

‘Is it working?’ You interrogated seriously, your eyes narrowing and your arms folded.

‘Not in the slightest.’ He took another large bite out of the sandwich and began to walk towards your stairs. He spun around and began to walk backwards, his eyebrow raised and smile playing cheekily on his lips.  

-

You made _yourself_ another sandwich before following Jughead upstairs. You found him once again crouched by your DVD’s and rather unlike before you found that the nervous energy was nowhere to be seen.

‘What about _American Ultra_? The one with Jesse whats-his-face?’ He suggested through a muffled voice, as he swallowed down the last piece of his PBJ.

_What was it about this dork?_

You hummed in agreement, enjoying your own sandwich now that you could. You had claimed your spot on your bed and just like before Jughead started up the DVD before claiming his spot next to you.

-

Absentmindedly and somewhat invested in the action happening on the screen, you ran your sock-clad foot up and down the length of Jughead’s calf.

At some point he had lazily slung his arm around you and you found yourself slowly sinking into his side.

Jughead shifted slightly and you looked up at him sleepily, he smiled softly and you tentatively raised your head until your lips met his.

This kiss was gentle and soft, his lips parted slightly and you seized the opportunity for your tongue to slowly graze against his bottom lip. You felt him sigh underneath you in content. His hand manoeuvred in a way that allowed him to softly stroke your back, pulling you further into him and slightly atop of him.

Slowly and carefully your hand that was resting on his chest moved further down his body to the hem of his t-shirt. You hesitantly brushed your fingers against a small sliver of his skin and noticed as it elicited the same response in him that you had felt the first time you felt his hands on your skin.

You pulled away from the kiss to watch him, his eyes remained closed and his breathing was deep.

You bit your lip wondering if this was okay.

Slowly your hand began to climb back up to his chest, under his t-shirt, your fingers grazed over the soft patches of dark hair that led to further south to somewhere yet unmentionable. Finally your hand reached to where the sound of thunder was pounding from and you could see the pale stretch of his lean body from what your hands had uncovered.

Jughead raised himself from the bed slightly and pulled the rest of his t-shirt over his head, throwing into the abyss. His eyes were now open and he looked at you with uncertain eyes. You weren’t sure what to say to a boy to let him know you were more than pleased with what you saw; _you couldn’t call a guy beautiful could you?_

You said the only other thing that could come to mind;

‘I am going to make you come undone, Jughead Jones.’

In one swift movement he had you on your back, your legs fell to either side of his hips and he captured your mouth in a searing kiss. The friction that was rolling between your bodies was almost unbearable, the familiar warmth in your stomach coursed once more and you craved more and more.

As if he could read your mind, Jughead immediately began to make quick work of your t-shirt. There were no tender touches this time as he pushed and pulled the shirt up and off of your body; today however you wore a bra and this stopped Jug in his track somewhat.

He brought a hand up to caress the material, cupping your breast before using his thumb to push down the material revealing your nipple for mere seconds before his lips surrounded it. This time he sucked and lightly nibbled, your throat ran dry with soft cries and your nails lightly dug into his back. Without prompt his spare hand began to make tidy work on the buttons of your jeans; they slowly popped open revealing the very edge of your panties.  

Jughead’s hands began to still, his mouth released your nipple with a light ‘pop’ and his eyes looked into yours apprehensively. You bit your lip, equally as nervous. Jughead’s raven-black hair stood up at all angles, his lips were wet and you saw how far his blush crept along chest.

‘We- I mean, you- you don’t have to do this y’know.’ His voice was throaty.

You sighed lightly. You _wanted_ to do this, you just didn’t know how.

‘Jug- I know talk a big game,’ you whispered, ‘but I don’t have the faintest idea what I’m doing.’

He huffed a laugh through his nose, ‘And you suppose that _I_ do?’ He asked incredulously with a smile.

‘You’re pretty good.’ You smirked, and then immediately regretted the words, knowing he would only use them to taunt you at a later date. ‘I didn’t say that, and you have no proof.’

His eyes were engulfed once more with a playful fire.

‘I guess I’ll have to get some proof then.’

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I accidentally forgot to update this fic, I've been mainly posting this to tumblr in shorter segments! However with this chapter you are now both equally up-to-date. Glad you guys are enjoying, hope this is smutty enough for you. 
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own!

‘I guess I’ll have to get some proof then.’

Your stomach lurched.

_Oh god. Was this really happening?_

Jughead’s lips lightly grazed your stomach, he began a wet trail up your body with his mouth, it briefly stopped over your nipple to give a reaffirming suck before continuing on its journey to find your mouth.

His finger traced the wetness back down towards its origin, once his hand reached your stomach it lay flat and edged further down. His fingers brushed over the hem of your panties and slowly inched down the front of your jeans.

His cool hand came into contact with the hot and damp area, your breath hitched and so did his. He lay his forehead against yours and sighed heavily.

‘You’re gonna have to talk me through this.’ His voice was gravelly. 

You hummed and focused your attention on his hand, it lay resting on top of your panties, his fingers twitched slightly. The sensation of his cold hand against your warm intimate area made you almost purr, if he began to move his fingers you were sure you’d lose all control.

You took in a deep breath, telling Jughead what you _liked_ was a whole different ball game. You _knew_ what you liked but saying those things to Jughead, well it let him think things about you that you’d rather him not. 

‘Us-use your middle- middle finger.’ You stuttered breathlessly.

With immediate action Jughead’s middle finger was applying light pressure to centre of your dampness, he drew the length of his finger upwards hitting the nerve that you knew would send you over the edge.

‘Yeah,’ you barely whispered, ‘like that-‘

Jughead continued slowly, dragging his finger up and down your wet underwear, simultaneously kissing your neck and nipping at your ear. Your breath hitched each time he reached that specific target and Jughead began to notice.

Whilst one hand moved its digits in slick long motions the other gently caressed and pinched at the soft mounds of flesh on your chest. The sensation of both overwhelming feelings only served in making you wetter, throaty cries passed through your lips.

Soon Jughead was paying apt attention to the small bundle of nerves, his index and middle finger lazily rubbed in circular motions – he discovered that this drew the most delightfully loud moans from your mouth.

Your nails dug into his biceps, his shoulders and his back.

You sucked at his collar bone, leaving dainty purple marks.

You felt him pushing into your hip, hard and firm through his jeans.

His sighs and moans matched yours.

His fingers moved with a faster rhythm, they pressed harder and with more accuracy.

You felt yourself coming undone under his hands and you pulled at his hair.

Your belly pooled with warmth, the building knot within your stomach snapped, you felt yourself coming undone under his hands.

Your arched back fell flat against the bed and Jughead’s fingers came to a stop.

You lay with your eyes closed for what felt like hours, you bit down on your lip so hard you could have drawn blood. You waited for your laboured breathing to even before slowly open your eyes. Jughead leant with one arm pressing into the bed, a light sheen of sweat glistened from his torso and you could see a constellation of small purple marks scattering across his chest and neck. His cheeks were rosy and his smile looked positively sinful.

‘Don’t even say it.’ You warned.

Jughead bit the inside of his mouth before he cracked a wide grin.

‘Pretty good?’

You groaned.

-

‘Are you ever going to meet the other three?’

Going over to Kevin Keller’s house was now a regular occurrence, Jughead still didn’t know about it but then again he didn’t know _much_ about you. For all the time you spent together, you didn’t do much talking.

Your time spent with the exuberant young man on the other hand was full of conversation; you could finally speak about everything in a safe environment to someone who listen rather than just to yourself.

In what was your regular set up, Kevin lay across his bed on his stomach with his ever-present phone in hand, and you sat in his computer chair spinning aimlessly in circles. The ‘other three’ in question were of course Archie, Betty and Veronica. Kevin had been hounding you about meeting the girls since the very first night you had spent over at his house, you still had not caved.

‘Listen, buddy’ you pointed at Kevin, ‘I met you by a fluke – and whilst it was a very serendipitous fluke, it was a fluke none the less!’

‘Fluke off!’ Kevin rolled his eyes and you laughed. ‘Em, I just know that the girls would totally love you – and I know they would _love_ how happy you make that little dork of theirs!’

You sighed and spun around in the chair, a Twizzler dangled from your mouth and you pulled on it to release a bite.

‘Yeah, well- whilst it’s all well and good that the guys _might_ like me-‘ you still weren’t convinced, ‘I don’t think it’s something Juggie would really be down with.’

‘ _Juggie_?!’ Kevin groaned at the sweet nickname.

You continued to spin in the chair lazily, with every pirouette Kevin’s brows knitted closer and closer together.

‘Does he _know_ that you don’t have any other friends?’ The question wasn’t intended to be harsh but it stopped you in your tracks. ‘I mean he doesn’t know about me, but who does he _think_ your friends are?’

Your spinning ceased and you stared at Kevin expressionlessly.

‘He’s never asked.’

‘Well then,’ Kevin began to conclude, ‘if he’s never _asked_ , how would he know that you and I aren’t the _best_ of friends?’

‘Kevin, no.’

‘Kevin, yes.’

-

_Meet me at Pops tonight after school – J_

The text was unusual to say the least, the only time Jughead ever texted you was to see if the coast was clear for an afternoon of activity, and meeting up at Pop’s was something you both only ever did coincidentally. You’d have never predetermined a time to both be there before, instead you left it to fate – well of course you’d go to Pops’ sometimes in the hopes that he _would_ be there but you’d never admit to that.

_Sure x_

You sent your reply into the stratosphere and wondered what he could want you for. Your immediate thought was that he would be ending things; that he had come to the conclusion that this wasn’t for him – despite the glaringly obvious bulge in his jeans that told you otherwise.  Your second thought was that maybe Kevin had spoken to him and let it slip that he knew you or even worse that he knew _everything_.

No, Kevin wouldn’t do that, you were friends now – or at least you thought you were? What constituted as friends? Were you and Jughead friends? Or was it more now?

The final thought that came into your mind was that maybe it would be some kind of date, maybe Jughead just wanted to meet for some food and a milkshake - with a side of suggestive comments on the side.

In any case, all three scenarios made your heart beat in wildly erratic patterns: your heart had simultaneously stopped beating, wildly hammered against your ribcage and also fluttered delicately whilst skipping every other beat.

-

Walking into Pops later that afternoon however saw that all your theories would be dismissed, you spotted Jughead in the usual far-corner booth, his cheeks were painted a delicious shade of red – a shade that you knew could only be caused by a few particular thoughts.

_What exactly was this boy up to?_

At the dime of the bell he looked to the door, his eyes landing on you, you watched from afar as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and he squirmed in his chair. You blew a bubble with the gum you were chewing and it smacked against your lips. Slowly you made your way over to the booth with a small bounce in your hips, and licked away the gum from your lips whilst staring him down.

You watched Jughead with a playful glare as you slid into the booth, his mouth was slightly agape as he watched your every movement.

‘So, you wanted me?’ You rolled your gum around your mouth and brought it back out on your tongue slowly to form another bubble.

Jughead’s eyes watched your lips as you licked the popped gum slowly off them, he nervously fidgeted with his hands on the table in front of him. You wondered if it would be too bold a move to reach for them.

Jughead stayed silent, his eyes began to focus solely on his hands. You occupied yourself by picking out one of Pop’s colourful menus and began to scan over it.

You glanced over the menu at the dark-haired boy sat in front of you every couple of minutes, the blush had not subsided and you could swear you could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Nervously he began to drum his fingers on the table.

‘I want you-’ he began hoarsely before coughing to clear his throat, ‘I want you to do- to do to me what I do to you.’

Your eyes widened in surprise, you knew that whilst he was more than happy to explore your body with his hands - _his mouth_ ; he wasn’t all that interested in you returning the favour. You had offered and tried to make the move but he would sigh and reach for your hand, anything below the waist was strictly off limits, or at least _it was._

You decided reaching for his hands was a good move to make right now, you dropped the menu that you held and slowly and delicately slipped your palm under his. You began drawing delicate circles with your fingers, his fingers curved slightly and traced the faint lines in the creases of your wrists.

‘Okay, Jug.’ You whispered with a small smile, ‘Wherever and whenever you want too, we’ll do it in your time.’

He brought his gaze up to meet yours, a grateful smile now graced his lips before the bell to the door chimed once again. His hands shots from yours, one fell under the table and the other went to cover his face, as he slunk as far down as possible into the corner of the booth. You needn’t have been a genius to realise who had walked through the door.

-

Jughead had taken up the centre of your bed, he lay there in only his jeans and _you_ \- straddling his hips. Your long hair trailed behind you as you kissed from his neck and down the length of his chest, the soft chest hair tickled against your lips. You could feel the pounding of his heart through the skin where your lips met, his lean stomach bubbled violently with nerves as your wet mouth trailed further and further down his body.

Your mouth distracted him whilst your hands moved elsewhere, slyly unbuttoning the buttons of his jeans; you moved your hands with gentle care – careful to avoid the growing hardness in the front of his jeans.

You moved back up to kiss him on the mouth once your hands had finished with their crafty work; his hands came up behind your head and pulled you into a deep and wet kiss, his hips bucked unintentionally into yours and you groaned with pleasure.

You pulled away from the hungry kiss however, today was not going to be about you, today was about him. His eyes searched yours nervously and you began to shimmy your body further down his, you pressed one or two kisses around his navel before displaying your handiwork to him. Your tongue peaked from between your lips.

‘This is entirely up to you, Jug.’ Your voice was scratchy and unintentionally sultry.

After a hesitant moment Jughead lifted his hips from the bed and began to push his jeans slowly from his hips, your hungry eyes watched eagerly in appreciation. Slowly he revealed his dark blue boxer-shorts, the solid shape of his arousal was perfectly visible to you now, and with the new revelation your heartbeat sped up.

He revealed more and more of himself until he lay in just his boxer-shorts, in your _room_ \- in your _bed_. Dark hair littered his pale thighs and slowly your hands reached out for them, he shivered under your touch and you looked up to find his eyes were shut tight and his lips drawn into a thin line.

‘Jug-’ you whispered.

Jughead opened his eyes barely; his pupils were large and dilated, his tongue slipped out to wet his lips and a nervous ball of anticipation began to form in your stomach.

He reached for where your hands lay on his thighs and lightly squeezed at them before gently he drew one closer to his length. You drew in a light breath as your fingertips grazed the bulge of his underwear, it twitched under your light pressure. You moved your hand as to place your palm along the thick length of him and lightly rolled your hand over his cock, Jughead sighed lightly and his legs began to relax underneath yours.

You could feel the heat of him pulsating through the thin material, you lightly gripped the centre of his cock and rubbed your thumb down the length of shaft through the fabric. Tentatively Jughead’s hand enclosed around yours, forcing your hand to apply more pressure to his erection.

‘Sorry-’ you murmured softly, looking up at him, ‘I’ve never-’

‘It’s okay-’ he choked, ‘that feels-’  

Jughead hummed and moaned at the quick work you began to make of him, a light glaze of sweat shone from his chest mixed with a delectable pink flush. His head sunk further into the pillow and his hand blindly grasped at your quilts.

As you squeezed his manhood with varying pressures his hips began to buck up slightly. You watched his face carefully as you did this; his eyes would flutter open momentarily to meet yours, between the short pants and lights moans he’d let out a strangled curse or your name – each were delightfully sinful. You wanted to see more of him you decided, you wanted to make him feel even better than what he made you. You wanted to touch, _really_ touch.

Boldly you decided to go for it, without warning your hand slipped from his shaft and broke through the barrier of his underwear, slipping under the elastic waistband your skin met his. This elicited a beautiful guttural moan from the writhing raven-haired boy in your bed, and you pushed the waistband down with your other hand, slowly pumping at his shaft in slow languid movements.

‘Faster.’ He breathed, at his words you drew your thighs tightly together to relieve the building pressure you felt between your legs. You couldn’t stop the soft mews that came from your mouth as you watched him break apart in front of you.

You worked your hand with a firm grip, quickly rubbing his hardness, your fingertips met with a light, wet and sticky sheen at his head and you used your thumb to drag the moisture down. You bent your head slightly down to his hip and lightly sucked on the hard bone of his hip, leaving a dark purple mark in your name. You nibbled and kissed at the purple skin and Jughead’s breathing rapidly increased, his hand found your head and his fingers began to tangle in your hair.

‘Em-’ he let out in a strangled moan.

You could feel his cock pulsating in your hand, his body underneath you squirmed with every inch of friction and his hand tightened in your hair and pulled gently. You slowly brought your mouth up to his ear and bit lightly on his earlobe and whispered unforgiving words in his ear, with that he was done.

A sticky liquid coated your hand and pooled onto his stomach, lightly you brought your hand to a stop and placed a gentle kiss into Jug’s neck, his skin felt like fire under your lips. You glanced up at him and his eyes remained closed and his mouth let out shaky breath; your fingers began to tremble as the aftermath of your nerves suddenly began to take effect, and your legs felt unstable despite the fact you were lying down.

Jug’s hand suddenly reached for your face and pulled you into a satisfying and sweaty kiss. His damp tendrils of hair brushed against your forehead and his bony fingers caressed your face in desperation, it was as if his lips could not get close enough to you.

You slowly began to pull away from the kiss but Jug’s hands remained firmly around your face, he placed his forehead against yours and quickly pecked at your lips in quick succession, you could feel his smile against your mouth.

-

In a post-harmonious bliss you lay together on your bed watching re-runs of _Friends,_ Jughead had his arm slung around your shoulders and you lay into his now clothed chest. Every so often you would peak a glance at him and in return he would lightly peck you on the forehead, everything felt so _right_.

‘So how exactly do you know Kevin?’ Jughead broke the silence.

You huffed, you thought this conversation had already been dealt with and frankly you were happy with the way it went. Kevin and Betty had visited the diner together _that_ night and had discovered yourself and Jughead sat together in your booth; introductions had been made and Kevin made it apparent to Jughead that you two were already _well_ acquainted with each other.

You had already answered all the relevant questions, how long you’d known Kevin, where you had met him, how friendly you really were – you didn’t lie about any of it.

_You maybe just excluded the fact that Kevin had put two and two together and now secretly knew about everything._

‘Jug, I’ve told you. We met in the library at lunch once, we just hit it off.’

‘Okay,’ he muttered into your hair, ‘I just can’t reason why you didn’t tell me that you knew him. I mean he’s a friend of mine and-‘

‘Does it matter?’ you were beginning to get frustrated, you knew Jughead didn’t want anyone knowing about you - the way he acted in the diner was demonstrative of that.  You kept your gaze staring firmly at the small television in your room and you squared your jaw firmly.

Jughead looked down at you from his higher position, you heard him audibly swallow but no words followed. His body shifted slightly and knocked you into an uncomfortable position, you could feel his bony hip jutting into your own soft flesh and your arm was beginning to feel numb trapped between your bodies.

The comfortable silence that had filled the room moments ago had now turned stale and stagnant, your stomach felt sick as the thoughts of not being good enough taunted at you. The worn out sitcom laugh-track sounded tinny and false to your ears and you began to realise how deep _you_ had fallen into a grand illusion.


End file.
